Villancicos Florales
by Ruedi
Summary: Cuando Palmon decide pasar una navidad al lado de su querida Mimi, descubre lo hermoso que es ésta fecha. Sólo quiere la felicidad de su más hermosa amiga y se esforzará en ella. "Yo cubrí todo con pétalos de flores. Quería ver a Mimi feliz. Y ella ya lo estaba siendo." (Para AlenDarkStar, para la actividad "Amigo invisible 2016-2017" del foro "Proyecto 1-8")


Para la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8, con motivo de navidad, se no dio una persona a la cual regalar un escrito. Ése usuario dejaba 3 opciones y uno tenía que elegir la que más le gustaba y escribirla. Yo sé que habré sacado canas verdes al que me tocó (lo siento, intenté ser lo más neutra posible, pero mis gustos sobrepasan lo inimaginable a veces, jajaja!), pero bueno.

¡Alen, muy felices fiestas! Ojalá hayas pasado una navidad/comienzo de año más que encantador :) Que Papá Noel y los reyes Magos te hayan traído un lindo regalo. Yo te dejo el mío, en base a tus preferencias. ¡Ojalá sea de tu agrado!

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

Villancicos florales

 **Capítulo único:** _¡Navidad entre flores!_

¿Qué cosa era la navidad? ¿Qué cosa era el compartir la magia? Mimi estaba feliz en ésas fechas, lo recuerdo porque cuando peleamos para defender nuestro mundo digital, estábamos en plena navidad. Por aquél entonces no le presté atención porque era más importante derrotar a nuestros enemigos, hacer que ambos mundos estuvieran en paz y que todos siguieran sus vidas con normalidad.

Veía a Mimi todo el tiempo que podía, todo lo que la puerta digital nos lo permitiera. A veces me quedaba algunos días, algunas veces Mimi se quedaba un tiempo conmigo en el mundo digital y me gustaba mostrarle su fauna, su flora, sus paisajes. Sé que los habíamos visto infinidad de veces, pero, ¿cuándo en paz? ¿Cuándo sin derrotar amenazas de mala influencia? ¡Era tan divertido! Mimi suele ser un poco exasperante, pero cuando sus dos ojitos castaños brillaban con intensidad, oyendo cada una de mis explicaciones, supe lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que la apreciaba y lo mucho que quería compartir su vida conmigo.

Un día le di las gracias. Y le dije que me gustaría que ella me enseñara una costumbre humana que le encantara.

— ¡Pasa navidad conmigo! —dijo—. Siempre ando por las calles cantando. Mamá dice que debería ser profesora o algo así, ¡pero no aguantaría tener que repetir la misma lección veinte veces! Y algunos niños son muy fastidiosos —y puso una mueca rara. Yo me reí a carcajadas—. ¿Qué es tan chistoso?

— ¡Tú eres una niña muy fastidiosa a veces, Mimi! —se lo dije, sin ofenderla. Ella se cruzó de brazos, me sacó la lengua y terminó por reír conmigo: sí, Mimi era única. Podía tener muchos defectos, pero jamás una mala persona. Por ahí no era calmada como Hikari o suave como Sora, ¡pero Mimi es única en el mundo! La abracé sin dudarlo y le dije lo mucho que la quería. Ella también respondió con el mismo cariño.

No entendía muy bien el concepto de crecimiento humano, pero cada día la veía distinta: durante el mes que pasé con ella, la veía _crecer._ A veces un poco más alta, un poco más risueña, otras cambiaba de humor muy repentinamente… Ella me decía que era por el hecho de ser "mujer". Como digimon, no comprendía exactamente el tema de lo que los humanos llaman géneros. Diferenciaba a Yamato de Mimi, por ejemplo, pero es un área tan poco conocida para mí…

Pero traté de no pensar de más, ¡Mimi era una flor muy bonita! Como yo, ambas florecíamos cada día un poco. Por ahí los humanos también evolucionaban, pero de otra forma. Un día tendría que charlarlo con Agumon, él también parece tener ideas locas. O con Wormmon, tiene un camarada muy especial y parece entender las emociones humanas más que yo.

Durante ése mes, aprendí tantísimas cosas que jamás podría olvidar.

Primeramente, Mimi me explicó que en una parte del mundo humano, al que ella llamaba "occidente" se festeja una fiesta muy especial, la que conocía cómo navidad. Le pregunté qué se festejaba.

—Bueno, en países como Japón, es simplemente una fiesta en donde la pasas con tus amigos o familia, comen un pastel hermoso y adornan la casa —comenzó, recordando sus navidades en su país natal—. Pero aquí es más especial: la navidad es una fiesta religiosa así que tiene otro peso.

— ¿Religiosa? —pregunté, sin comprender.

—Ay, ¿cómo te explico? Es complicado —dijo dándole vueltas al asunto. Yo esperaba ansiosa su respuesta—. ¿No existen deidades en mundo digital, Palmon? — ¿Deidades? ¿Seres superiores?

—Creo que existe algo así —atiné a decir. En algún momento de mi vida aparecieron, pero no le había prestado la razón necesaria… Estaba pensativa, pero Mimi, en seguida, cambió la expresión del rostro y se puso contenta.

—Bueno, no importa, ¡lo más lindo de la navidad es salir a las calles a ver la gente alegre! ¡Comer pastel, divertirse! ¡Hay tantas cosas hermosas de la navidad! —y me habló como todos los años se juntaba con Michael y algunos chicos más, todos niños elegidos, y salían por las calles a cantar villancicos. Como lo repetía mucho le pregunté qué era—. ¡Canciones navideñas! Mira, te voy a cantar una —agarró unas hojas de un cajón y la oí cantar: hacía mucho que no lo hacía, ¡me sentí feliz! Mimi tenía una voz muy suave y dulce—. En navidad, uno canta por la paz, por el amor y los buenos augurios —se apoyó en la ventana y me dio la espalda. Me acerqué a ella, algo parecía preocuparla—. Uno quiere que se cumplan tus deseos…

— ¿Mimi? —llamé, algo desconcertada—. ¿Qué deseos no se te cumplieron?

Hizo unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Eh? —Pareció no oír mi pregunta—. ¡Vamos, te voy a enseñar a cocinar, a cantar y a envolver regalos! ¡Vamos a hacer a todos felices ésta navidad, gracias por compartirla conmigo, Palmon! —y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi pierdo el aire. Le dije que me asfixiaba y ella me soltó al instante.

¡Fueron semanas de lo más divertidas! Mimi me enseñó a hacer postres con cosas dulces que no conocía: aprendí a hacer formas en chocolate, hice muchos pasteles y decoré otros tantos más! Un día vino a casa Michael y Botamon, y nos pusimos a hacer canciones para el veinticuatro a la media noche. Botamon era bueno con las rimas y Michael con la melodía. Bueno, simplemente tarareaba pero a Mimi parecía gustarle mucho.

—Oye, Mimi —la llamé cuando los otros dos se fueron—. Yamato era bueno componiendo canciones, ¿y si le pedimos que nos ayude?

La vi pálida de golpe. Sus ojos parecieron más brillantes que hace un instante. Se dio vuelta, dándome la espalda, como esa tarde, y me dijo que se sentía mal y que iba al baño. ¿Acaso dije algo que la molestara?

Esa noche no estaba risueña. Cenamos en silencio y se fue a dormir en seguida. Yo fui hasta la computadora del living, quería hablar con alguno de los chicos. En seguida, Koushiro pareció contactarme y le pregunté si Mimi se había peleado con Yamato.

— ¿Ah? —se extrañó él—. No suelo darme cuenta de esas cosas, lo siento —se disculpó apenado—. Habla con Miyako, sabes que ella es como su hermanita…

Al otro día, Mimi se levantó más alegre y me dijo que íbamos a ensayar los villancicos con Michael y otro chico más, que también era un elegido pero vivía lejos. Se había mudado recientemente a New York por estudios, o eso me dijo.

—Es amigo de Daisuke y los chicos —era un muchacho parecido a Michael, cabello rubio y ojos claros, pero, ¡él tenía dos digimon!

— ¡No sabía que había niños con dos compañeros! —me extrañé al ver un par que eran idénticos: uno se llamaba Terriermon, y tenía la piel color vainilla claro, y el otro se llamaba Lopmon, y tenía la piel color chocolate claro. Me reí conmigo misma y les dije que parecían dos postres, a lo que ambos se miraron sin entender. Wallace, su compañero, se rió.

— ¡Yo pienso lo mismo! —y alzó a sus dos camaradas—. Terriermon es como la leche, y Lopmon es como el café, ¡tengo un café con leche por compañeros! —y todos nos reímos menos los nombrados, claro que se sonrojaron.

— ¡Yo no soy ninguna leche! —Exclamó el Terriermon, molesto, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Y mi hermano no es ningún café! ¡Somos digimon! —Wallace los abrazó y les pidió disculpas. En seguida, volvió el agradable ambiente y nos la pasamos la tarde cantando y practicando las canciones que Mimi y Michael habían compuesto.

Cuando terminamos y regresamos a casa, Mimi me felicitó por mi dulce voz.

—Eres una rosa al cantar: suave, delicada y fuerte —yo me sonrojé y le dije que no era para tanto. Le comenté que las canciones navideñas parecían hacerme sentir feliz, sin razón aparente—. Esa es la magia de los villancicos —comenzó y la miré sorprendida, intentando comprender—. ¡La magia de la navidad es que todo es felicidad! Cuando oyes un villancico, pones tus sentimientos en él, como cuando nos enfrentamos a los malos y los derrotamos porque tenemos corazones dispuestos al bien —y recordamos, juntas, nuestras batallas.

Entonces recordé que Mimi tenía el emblema de la pureza, de la inocencia… Ella era transparente y no podía ocultar nada. Era honesta a sus sentimientos y no podía mentir. Por eso, quería saber qué le pasaba, porque volví a mencionar a Yamato y se puso triste. Yo sé que ella lo oculta, pero no me sabe mentir…

Entonces, tuve algunas ideas, pero no sabía si resultarían. ¡Yo lo único que quiero es ver sonreír a Mimi! Y más en navidad, todas esas canciones abren el corazón y lo hacen flotar hacia otras dimensiones y mundos que yo nunca conocería.

Hablé con Miyako unos días antes de navidad: me comentó que Mimi y Yamato seguían hablándose como siempre hasta octubre. Resulta que Yamato había dado un concierto (ya estaba empezando a ser famoso en la ciudad, por lo que me dijo) y se había dado la noticia de que estaba saliendo con una chica. La información pareció corroborada porque se lo veía muy pegado a una muchacha a la salida del concierto. Mimi dejó de hablarle y Yamato le dijo que era una tonta y que podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera.

—Hasta le dijo "Si tengo novia, no es tu problema. Vive por ti, no por mí" Y por eso están distanciados —la oí suspirar—. Sora intentó arreglarlos, pero sabes lo terca que es ella y lo orgulloso que es él, no hubo caso —me puse mal por Mimi, no entendía muy bien el conflicto, pero parecía que no le había gustado que esté con otra persona. Sí, Mimi suele ser celosa con ella y las cosas que le gustan, pero no comprendía del todo. Se lo pregunté a Myako—. Bueno, ¿cómo te explico? —se puso roja y jugó con sus cabellos—. Lo que pasa es que es obvio que a Mimi le gusta Yamato…

— ¿Qué quiere decir que le "gusta"? —pregunté. Porque, realmente, no lo entendía—. Mimi también me gusta.

— ¡No, no, no! —Se apresuró en decir— ¡Hablo de enamorados! Cuando dos personas parecen sentir lo mismo y quieren estar juntas en todo —intenté hacer un esfuerzo, ¿era algo como los papás de Mimi? Se lo comenté—. ¡Exacto! Hay momentos en la vida de una persona que quiere pasar el resto de la suya con otra, compartiendo momentos alegres, tristes, triunfos, fracasos, ¡en fin, todo! ¡Como Ken y yo!

Y gritó como eufórica de vergüenza. Oí que Hawkmon le decía que no gritara tanto.

— ¿Estás hablando con Ken? —preguntó.

— ¡NO!

— ¿Miyako? ¿Miyako? —por algún motivo, la conexión se cortó. Me preocupé un poco y luego un mensaje llegó a la pantalla: "Lo siento, tiré la Tablet al piso por error y se apagó. Te ayudaré a que Mimi vuelva a sonreír, ¡déjaselo a la gran Miyako!"

Qué podía hacer desde Japón, me dije. Pero confiaba en ella. Siempre quiso mucho a Mimi, tanto como yo, y le dije que si podía ayudar que me avisara.

El veintidós de diciembre me llegó un mensaje de la computadora de ella.

"Todo está listo. Le daremos a Mimi una gran sorpresa para navidad". Yo le pregunté qué sería, pero no me lo dijo. Sólo me pidió que la acompañara y que la hiciera reír.

Para Nochebuena, todo pareció listo: la cena, el pastel, las copas del brindis y los regalos. Yo me esforcé estos días en algo que no estaba segura: cuando fui de compras un día con ella, aproveché que fue al baño y me metí en una tienda. Quería una tarjeta grande que tenían a la vista, pero no podía pagar por ella… ¿Estuvo mal tomarla con mi "Poison Ivy"? Creo que la señora de la tienda pegó un grito, pero bueno, los humanos no acostumbran ver ramas por ahí. Aún así, aproveché la noche anterior para intentar escribir algo en ella, pero no sé escribir. Miyako me hizo el favor de pasar lo que quería ponerle a la computadora y sólo me dijo que intentara dibujar esos signos. Era lenguaje humano, quedó bastante desprolijo, considerando las garras de mis zarpas, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

La familia de Mimi estaba contenta y no les molesté en absoluto. Comí con ellos, me reí y, a la medianoche, ella se levantó enérgica y me dijo que vaya con ella a la chimenea, que un señor llamado Santa Claus dejaría los regalos.

— ¿Por qué te paraste de golpe?

¿Santa Claus traía regalos las personas? Pero… ¡Mi regalo estaba en la habitación! ¡Se había olvidado de mí! Me puse a llorar y corrí escaleras arriba. Oía a Mimi que me llamaba con insistencia.

Agarré el paquete que tan bien había envuelto y me abracé a él: y me puse a pensar en cuál era al sorpresa de Miyako para ella.

— ¿Palmon, qué tienes? —volteé a verla.

— ¡Santa Claus olvidó mi paquete aquí en lugar de bajarlo! ¡No me quiere!

Mimi me había dicho que el hombre barbudo y que gritaba en todos lados "¡Jo, jo, jo!" dejaba los regalos en las chimeneas o los árboles de las casas para las personas buenas. Mi querida amiga me abrazó dulcemente y me dijo que era una tonta. Luego, ella secó mis lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír y tomó su regalo: lo abrió lento, como disfrutando el momento. Vio la carta, la abrió, la leyó, se rió y volvió a abrazarme, tan intensamente que me sentí rodeada de un inmenso campo de flores.

 _Quería que Mimi estuviera en un campo de flores…_

Me agradeció con amor, vi sus ojos llorar y le encantaba lo bien que yo había aprendido el concepto de navidad. Luego de un brindis emotivo con sus padres, la puerta de la casa sonó: eran Michael y Wallace. Nos preparamos y salimos (Mimi había comprado una campera, gorros y guantes para mi), ¡era la hora de los villancicos!

Fuimos hasta el centro de un parque y nos pusimos todos a cantar. Éramos un coro de lo más variopinto: nosotros, como digimon, teníamos voces más agudas, Mimi nos acompañaba en ellas. Los chicos nos hacían los tonos más graves y bajos. La gente empezó a rodearnos y yo sentí una opresión en el pecho, como una alegría inmensa, una sensación de felicidad extrema que no tenía punto de comparación alguno. ¡Era feliz cantando acerca de la vida que no conocía junto a mi querida Mimi!

 _¡Te quiero mucho, Mimi!_

Y no pude controlarme. Realmente no pude: un inmenso poder florecía en mi interior. Era tan grande, tan liviano y tan maravilloso que me dejé poseer por él y, cuando quise darme cuenta, inundé la plaza de flores, mientras volaba en el cielo como el hada de las rosas. Yo sonreía sin razón, y veía a los niños, desde el cielo, que exclamaban "¡Mira, mamá! ¡Es una hada de las flores!" "¡Nos regala rosas para navidad!".

—Lillimon —oí que me decía Mimi, cuando descendía a su lado. Le di la mejor de mis sonrisas y le regalé un ramo de rosas maravillosas. Ella las aceptó con mucho gusto.

—Gracias por mostrarme la navidad, Mimi —dije, muy contenta.

— ¡Mimi, una llamada de Miyako! —Wallace le alcanzó el teléfono a mi camarada y yo salté de alegría: ¿era el regalo sorpresa que tanto me había mencionado?

— ¿Miyako? _Merry Christmas!_ —y reía—. Muy bien, ¿tú?... ¡Ah, qué lindo! ¿Junto a Ken? ¡Mándale mis saludos!... Sí… Sí… ¿Cómo dices? —Mimi pareció abrir los ojos más intensamente y miraba el frente con nerviosismo.

 _Se oyó una armónica._

Volé alto. Y lo vi, con un saco negro, los cabellos rubios que pasaban la nuca y un paquete que tenía a su lado. Hice un ramo de flores para él.

—A Mimi le encantan —él asintió y lo vi que se acercaba a mi amiga con una sonrisa.

— _Merry Christmas, Mimi_ —su inglés era muy chistoso y me reí por dentro.

¡Fue la escena más encantadora de la noche! Ella fue corriendo a sus brazos, se abrazó por el cuello, lloró como loca y le pidió perdón por ser tan infantil.

Luego de eso, recuerdo que se miraron con un sentimiento que no soy capaz de describir. Tal vez era aquél que Miyako me decía… Sé que ambos parecían felices. Yo cubrí todo con pétalos de flores.

 _Quería ver a Mimi feliz. Y ella ya lo estaba siendo._

OoOo

La verdad es que cuando escribí ésto, no había escuchado el CD Drama "Natsu e no tobira" y me di cuenta que sólo aparecía Gumimon XD Como yo recordaba que al terminar la peli de 02 "Touchdown Hurricane" aparecía el huevo de Lopmon, asumí que Lopmon había renacido... Y cómo me había gustado lo del chiste del café con leche con ellos, me dio cosa sacarlo. Lamento si me fui del cannon ahí.

Sin nada más qué decir, espero que a Alen le guste :')


End file.
